


【RBSB】无端爱情（一）

by yukkisoda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkisoda/pseuds/yukkisoda
Summary: ABO设定。





	【RBSB】无端爱情（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科 严重OOC 开车慎入

当雷古勒斯顺着若有似无地气味找到西里斯的时候，对方已经沉浸在情欲的泥沼中不可自拔。  
西里斯的味道充斥在这间狭小的屋子中，苦涩中带着甜，仿佛冒着细小晶莹气泡的香槟。  
雷古勒斯从未见过这样的哥哥，摊靠在储物间的木柜旁，上身衬衣半开，薄薄的衣物已经被汗水打湿，隐约可见挺立的乳尖的形状。下身裤子被褪至小腿，肉茎高高地挺立，泛红的顶端已经冒出了晶莹的液体。  
西里斯没有发现有人进来，他挣扎在得不到解脱的痛苦中。从没有过自渎经验的他不知道该怎样排解体内不断袭来的一波又一波快感。他夹紧双腿，但下身隐秘的穴口却依旧不断分泌出润滑的蜜液，在地下铺开的黑色长袍上晕染了一圈印迹。

“西里斯，你这次…忘记吃药了吗？”雷古勒斯看见这样的哥哥，不觉握紧拳头。他迅速关上储物室的门，屋子瞬间陷入了黑暗。雷古勒斯抽出魔杖施展了荧光咒，然后大步走到哥哥身边。

“雷…尔…”说实话西里斯并没有听清雷古勒斯刚才说的话，只是作为汛期里omega的直觉，他本能地知道有一个alpha在自己身边，并且在极力压抑着自己的气息。  
西里斯认识的人中，只有雷古勒斯会这样做。  
“西里斯…你还好吗…”雷古勒斯深吸一口气，伸手将微微颤抖的身体搂进怀里，作为一个成熟的alpha，眼前的景象对他来说太过于激烈了。生理性的叫嚣他要把这个人压在身下疼爱，可是理智却又让他用毅力克制住自己。

“雷尔…帮我…”无意识地吐露出话语，西里斯无助地揪住弟弟胸前的衣服，下身秘穴中开始有一种若有似无的瘙痒的感觉，于是他不断蹭着地上的长袍外套，企图缓解，却不得要领。  
“西里…你知道你自己在做什么吗…”雷古勒斯咬牙，他换了个姿势圈住怀里人不安分扭动的身体，眼前的西里斯看起来太过于可口，眼角泛红，迷离的眼眸中闪着雾气，平日里从来不饶，总是说一些气死人的话的嘴巴，如今只会小声地开口嚷求自己。  
该死的，雷古勒斯握起拳头，脑内理智的线如今绷得过紧，眼看就要断了，alpha的气息不觉又溢出了许多，受到刺激的西里斯瞬间瑟缩了一下，更加往雷古勒斯的怀里钻。  
“雷尔…帮…帮我…我不知道…”他抗拒这种奇怪的感觉，却无法摆脱，西里斯一只手抓着雷古勒斯的衣服，一只手却往下探，本能地想找寻到那个能助自己舒缓的物事。  
“嘶…西里斯…你是在玩火…”  
当西里斯隔着布料捂上自己性器的时候，雷古勒斯不禁倒吸一口冷气，然后赶忙抓住哥哥的手，阻止他继续的动作。  
“雷尔…唔…难受…”被制止住的西里斯，音调里带上了委屈的哭腔，随着体内又一波情潮袭来，他又像一只不安分的小兽一样在雷古勒斯怀中扭动起来。  
“噢…西里斯…”雷古勒斯闭眼，最后还是放开了哥哥的手，他知道自己最受不了西里斯委屈的模样。虽然这种时候不多，但只要对方稍微撒撒娇，他就会对他言听计从。这次当然也不例外。  
好吧…这不是我的错，这是你主动的。  
雷古勒斯恶意地想。  
于是他一边搂着西里斯的腰，另一只手主动解开了皮带和裤链，引领着西里斯的手，握住自己已经抬起头的性器。  
“乖…摸摸它…”雷古勒斯蛊惑着低语，而后温柔地吻上西里斯泛着薄汗的前额和眉眼。  
alpha的性器比一般人都要粗长，即便是刚成熟不久的雷古勒斯也是一样。西里斯在弟弟的引领下开始来回套弄那根诱人犯罪的肉茎，而下身已经不断自我开合的秘穴则愈发瘙，随着雷古勒斯逐渐情动而散发出来的信息素，溢出了更多的液体。  
“看看…流了那么多了…你究竟有没有好好吃药…”雷古勒斯搂着西里斯腰部的手顺着西里斯光洁的背脊下移，从后面抚摸上发烫潮湿的入口，却在刚刚碰到那出时就被爱液沾湿了手指。  
“雷尔…进去…”不满足弟弟的手指只在外画圈，西里斯抬起头，鼓着脸要求。  
“真是任性…又难伺候…”雷古勒斯怜爱地看着怀里的人，又加强了信息素的释放，他的信息素虽然无味，但可以掩盖掉屋子中西里斯逐渐变得浓烈的气味。alpha天生占有欲强，更别说现在怀里的珍宝还是自己的哥哥。  
如果有人敢染指西里斯，雷古勒斯保证自己绝对会把他撕碎。

“雷尔…进来…”西里斯又一次强调，他已经渐渐习惯了雷古勒斯的气息，虽然没有味道，但他就是能分辨，这是雷尔独一无二的气味。  
“好好好…”雷古勒斯诱哄着，将两根手指插入秘穴。穴内热得发烫，但进入没有遇到什么阻碍，雷古勒斯很顺利地就摸到西里斯瘙痒的凸点，然后或轻或重地朝那点捻按起来。  
“唔…啊啊…雷…”终于被伺候到的西里斯不禁仰起了头，于是雷古勒斯准确捕获到爱人的唇瓣。  
真甜…西里斯的唇就像果冻一样柔软，雷古勒斯一边用手指在穴内按摩着内壁，一面吮吸着哥哥的唇瓣，舔吻他仰起的脖颈。  
“雷尔…进来…”渐渐不满足于两根手指，西里斯又开始提出新的要求。下身本来只褪至小腿的裤子不知何时已经被踢开到一旁，西里斯扭换了姿势，直接用腿环上弟弟的腰。  
“这么主动…忍了很久？”雷古勒斯讶异地看着哥哥的举动，他敢说如果西里斯清醒后想起来肯定要羞恼到跟自己来一场决斗了。  
不过…那是之后的事…  
现在他得忙着安抚这个任性的坏孩子。

“雷尔…”见弟弟久久没有下一步动作，西里斯又不安份地扭动起来，下身小巧的肉茎主动贴近雷古勒斯硕大的巨棒小幅度地上下来回磨蹭，手也伸进弟弟的衬衫下，攀上他的背脊。  
“西里…你真是…”被哥哥的动作刺激到的雷古勒斯眼神暗了暗，西里斯究竟知不知道自己现在的样子看起来有多好吃。他真想什么都不顾直接把怀中人压倒粗暴地蹂躏，梅林在上，世界上肯定没有另一个像自己这样憋屈的alpha了。  
雷古勒斯想抽出手指，西里斯内壁却不断收缩企图阻碍他的退出。情潮再度至身体内涌出，西里斯不禁呜咽着颤抖，圈在雷古勒斯腰上的腿不觉夹紧，达到了小高潮的后穴又汨汨流出一股情液。  
“乖…放松…会给你更好的…”雷古勒斯都要开始怀疑西里斯吃的抑制药是不是冒牌货，现在这个样子，可太过了…  
他扶起西里斯的腰，将身下硬的发紫的硕大对准那不断开合似是邀请的秘穴，然后慢慢进入…  
“唔…啊…”  
后穴被逐渐填满的感觉让西里斯不由得低叹出声，但他不满于此，于是在雷古勒斯缓慢进入到三分时直接加力，摆脱弟弟贴心扶住他的手而后直径坐下。  
“…啊啊啊…”性器一冲到底的快感让两人都低呼出声。西里斯的秘穴湿润而温暖，而刚没入的下一秒肠壁便开始蠕动着挤压着入侵的性器，仿佛千万张小嘴在吸吮啃咬，这个感觉，太过刺激了…  
“西里斯…”雷古勒斯惩罚性地咬了一口西里斯的鼻尖。  
可对方却完全不觉得自己有什么错，反而还有些得意地吊着眼看过来。  
雷古勒斯顿时觉得又好气又好笑，他刚想说点什么，但西里斯已经攀上他的肩膀，开始缓慢地上下动起来。  
好的，这就有点过分了。

雷古勒斯按住怀里人不安分的腰，危险地眯起眼，就算他宠爱西里斯，但alpha天生的主导欲可不能再容忍omega这样逾越的举动了。  
雷古勒斯俯身咬上西里斯胸前翘立的乳尖，惩罚似地来回重重地舔舐吮吸。  
omega的这个部位太过敏感，西里斯在雷古勒斯用舌尖顶上乳尖口时，高高仰起了头，破碎的呻吟从嘴里溢出。  
“雷…唔…雷尔…”  
“乖孩子…”雷古勒斯一边诱哄着应着，一边让西里斯重新靠在铺了外袍的矮箱上，然后将他的双腿大大分开，并将自己从秘穴中缓缓退出。  
“雷尔…唔…”阴茎离开肉穴的瞬间，刚被压抑的瘙痒感再度泛起，西里斯难受地加快穴口开合的速度，一股情液直接从穴内喷薄而出，打在雷古勒斯的粗大的阴茎和黝黑的亵毛上。  
瞬间，西里斯特有的omega的信息素在空气中浓厚起来。香槟酒的醉人气息是那样惹人犯罪。

“哥哥…你这里…真淫荡啊…”雷古勒斯眼神暗了暗，西里斯绝对是omega中的极品。他扶着性器顶上挂着爱液的穴口，却不进入。  
“雷尔…进来…”西里斯抬着屁股，将穴口使劲张开，不满地催促。过多的淫液随着腿肉流下，在身下的长袍上聚成一圈黏腻。  
“那你得讨好我…西里斯…”身为alpha，雷古勒斯如今打定主意要索取一些报酬，使劲欺负一下这个任性又调皮的omega。  
“雷…唔…要……”深陷情欲中的西里斯相当放得开，见身上的alpha迟迟不动作，omega本能地示弱，又换上了撒娇的语气。  
太犯规了，现在的西里斯，真是可爱得过分。  
雷古勒斯吻了吻身下人的唇，“想要什么？”他继续诱哄着问。  
“要雷尔…唔…进来…”  
“乖孩子…”雷古勒斯赞叹，扶着性器在穴口搜刮粘液划着圈，西里斯则不断喃喃地要求它进入。  
可是，这还不够。雷古勒斯知道，现在只需要做些什么，他的西里斯还会变得更加可爱。  
于是他将肉棒插至穴口，却不深入，只是在入口处浅浅地戳刺。体内的瘙痒感完全没有得到缓解，西里斯不满地主动将肉穴张的开得更大，贴近火热的巨棒。  
“乖，西里斯，说你想要我的肉棒…”雷古勒斯蛊惑着要求。  
“唔…我要…要雷尔的肉棒…”西里斯迷离着双眼，大口地喘息，可雷古勒斯却只是又深入了几分，依旧没有抵上顶端。  
“说…想要我干你…”  
雷古勒斯一边扶着性器旋转着磨着花壁，又再次蛊惑道。  
“唔啊…雷尔…啊……干我…求你…”沉浸在欲望中的西里斯毫不犹豫地吐露出这句淫秽的话语。  
“说…想要我操你到高潮…”雷古勒斯觉得性器已经硬到发疼。  
“啊啊啊…要雷尔…啊操我到高潮…啊啊啊啊啊…”西里斯话音刚落，雷古勒斯便吼叫着狠狠地捅入紧致的秘穴中，然后在紧致的小穴内凶猛地驰骋起来。  
“唔啊啊…雷…雷尔……啊…好…”  
敏感点被准确地关照到，西里斯不禁舒爽地叫出声，肠壁主动地张合，挤压吸附硕大的性器。  
“下面真是太会吃了…”雷古勒斯低笑，下身在几次快速的抽插后又停下了动作，缓慢地在穴内研磨，故意避开最敏感的位置。  
“雷…唔…动…唔…动一下…不要…磨…”  
又得不到舒缓快感的西里斯背脊蹭着身后的衣物，手无助地抓住弟弟的手臂，泪眼朦胧地要央求。  
“这不是在动吗…”雷古勒斯恶意地顶弄了一下，而后将西里斯的一条腿驾到自己肩上，侧着身缓慢地插入。每一次进出，都卷出穴里爱液，顺着穴口流淌至大腿和股缝。  
“雷…快…快一些…”  
不满于弟弟进出的速度，西里斯哼哼地说。  
“真是会享受…”雷古勒斯宠溺着抱怨，然后掐了一把西里斯腰上的软肉，“说几句好听的就给你…”  
雷古勒斯说着，又俯下身舔弄西里斯的乳尖，他知道如果omega怀孕，这里将会是产乳的地方，到时候这里会变软变大，还会溢出乳汁。  
“啊啊…雷尔…啊…”  
西里斯无助地抓住压在他身上人的头发。雷古勒斯故意舔得很大声，发出极具情色的声音，可埋在西里斯体内的阴茎却又停下了动作，这让西里斯又难过地本能往前蹭。  
“雷尔…动…”  
西里斯面上泛着潮红，委屈的嗓音中夹带起哭腔，完全没有平日里那幅布莱克家族与生俱的高傲姿态。  
“说你爱我，西里斯…”  
雷古勒斯侧头吻着西里斯的脖颈，轻声哄诱道，或许今天的事只是一次意外，但他已经，不，或者他从不曾想过要把哥哥让给别人。  
“雷…我要…”排山倒海而来的情欲快要把西里斯淹没，他发誓之前从来没经历过这样强烈的汛期。也或许是因为现在有alpha在场的缘故，作为omega的本能，身体自觉想要讨好像雷古勒斯这般年轻而富有活力的alpha。  
“说你爱我，西里斯，说了就给你…”即便性器已经涨的发疼，雷古勒斯依旧忍耐着不动，而是加重了诱哄的语气。  
“唔啊…雷…求求你…动…唔…”  
西里斯自己攀上雷古勒斯的脖子，腿圈上弟弟的腰，企图自己动作，却又被雷古勒斯按住无法动弹，体内最瘙痒的那点得不到安抚，西里斯低泣出声，整个人顿时显得可怜兮兮的。  
“说你爱我！”  
雷古勒斯再一次坚决地命令道，阴茎的顶端不轻不重地划了一下那个敏感点，西里斯口中溢出的呻吟顿时拔高了一个声调。  
“唔…爱你…雷尔给我…爱你…”  
在欲望中终于妥协的西里斯紧紧抓着雷古勒斯的肩，哭喊出声，而下一刻迎接的便是雷古勒斯快速而有力的抽插。  
“西里斯…你知道你现在有多淫荡吗？”  
嫌这个姿势不够深入，雷古勒斯把西里斯翻过身，抓着西里斯的臀瓣大力地掰开从后面狠狠地进入。每一次操干都变化着角度重重地碾压上最敏感的那一点，惹得西里斯哭叫连连。  
“啊啊啊…雷尔…唔啊…不要了…不要那里…啊啊啊啊啊…”  
对那一点炮火连天的攻击让西里斯承受不住，完全展开的肠壁清楚地感受着弟弟阴茎的形状，就连前段傲人挺翘的龟头都描摹得清晰。  
雷古勒斯大力地操弄着哥哥的肉穴，对会西里斯的求饶充耳不闻。每一次深入，都凶狠地顶上前列腺，重重地研磨那处花心。  
“啊啊啊雷尔…唔啊…太过了…啊啊啊…”  
过多的爱液随着抽插而溢出穴口，西里斯快受不了雷古勒斯一直刺激，哭喊着哀求。  
“雷尔唔…啊啊啊…不要了…啊啊啊啊雷…求求你…”  
爱人因强烈的快感而不断拔高的甜蜜叫声不断刺激着感官，于是雷古勒斯埋在体内的阴茎又涨大几分，他直接抬起西里斯的大腿，以便戳刺到秘穴更深的位置，饱胀的囊袋一下又一下地打在爱人的屁股上，他快要到顶峰了。  
“啊啊啊…雷…唔…不要…啊…不要标记我…”  
西里斯感觉到了身体里性器的变化，脑内唯一残存的理智让他哭泣着央求。  
“不想被我标记？嗯？”这句话有点惹恼雷古勒斯，无论哪个alpha，在看到身下的omega被自己操到爽得喷潮后，还任性的要求不要被标记，都会发怒吧。  
于是他惩罚似地更加凶狠地攻击那一处敏感点，惹得西里斯更大声地哭叫。  
“雷…啊……啊啊啊啊啊雷尔…啊…不要标记…唔…快射…啊不…求求你…”  
被弟弟操弄得爽上顶峰的西里斯已经不知道自己在说什么，嘴里只是本能地吐露出破碎的话语。  
“嘴上说不要，下面却吃得那么紧…”雷古勒斯沉着脸冷哼，而西里斯仿佛被这句话刺激到一般，菊穴又是一阵强烈地收缩，整个身子颤抖了几秒，雷古勒斯感觉到深入的龟头顶部又被一大股喷薄出的情液打湿了。  
“坏孩子…已经高潮几次了？”  
雷古勒斯将西里斯的左腿抬起，侧过身更加用力地插入肉芯。  
“唔啊啊…雷尔…求你…啊…不要标记……唔啊…”  
在被操弄得几次高潮后终于得到了些微舒缓，而恢复了一点理智的西里斯抽泣着哀求。  
“真是太任性了…”  
雷古勒斯搂着西里斯腰的手青筋都要暴起，他知道再这样下去就要成结了…  
如果标记了西里斯，他就永远会是自己的人。  
这个诱惑实在太大了…

可是，雷古勒斯最后还是没有狠下心，他发泄似地重重拍了一下哥哥的臀瓣，然后咬牙在濒临巅峰时拔出性器，有点粗暴地把西里斯转过来，将快要成结的阴茎凑到哥哥嘴边。  
“含住它，让我射在你嘴里。”

alpha的气息顿时在房间里暴涨，轻易地盖过了西里斯几次高潮而散发出来的omega的信息素。  
明白弟弟做了多大让步的西里斯立刻听话地张开嘴含住雷古勒斯的阴茎。此时阴茎头已经形成巨大的肉结，西里斯吃力地吞咽着火热的巨大。  
“这才乖…”  
被乖顺的omega抚慰到的雷古勒斯眼神变得温柔，他爱怜地抚着哥哥的黑发，看着自己的性器在西里斯红润的唇中进出。

“雷尔…射给我…”  
西里斯大口地吞咽着肉棒，呜咽着说，用沾满雾气的眼睛看着雷古勒斯，就像一只泪眼汪汪的幼犬。  
太犯规了。  
雷古勒斯再也绷不住。  
粗暴地挺进西里斯的口腔，“这么淫荡么，我的哥哥…嗯？”  
“唔…啊啊…”  
弟弟的动作太过凶猛，西里斯只能尽量张开口，无助地迎接性器的进攻。  
“乖…嗯…这就射给你…”  
随着又一次霸道地冲刺，雷古勒斯滚烫的精液尽数喷涌进西里斯的口腔。

“呕…咳…咳咳…！”

西里斯将大部分精液吞进口中，可弟弟喷射得太多，他来不及吞咽，呛的咳嗽起来，精液就从他红艳的嘴角流下。雷古勒斯赶忙心疼地把哥哥搂进怀里，抚着他的背脊安抚。

这是一次意外，雷古勒斯心知。  
但他却不愿就此结束。

雷古勒斯让情事过后脱力的西里斯靠在自己的胸前，温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，轻吻他的额头，静静等待双方气息平静下来。

“雷尔…”西里斯疲惫地闭着眼，恢复理智的他开始意识到自己刚才做了什么，强烈的羞愧感涌上心头。  
他利用了自己的弟弟。

“对不起…”

“别说…”雷古勒斯皱眉，以手指压在西里斯的唇上，“不许对我说这个词…”

“我们…”西里斯抬眼看着雷古勒斯，他知道这样对弟弟很不公平，但他还是开口，“我们…还是兄弟…”

“兄弟？”雷古勒斯不敢相信在经历过方才那样亲密而激烈的情事后，西里斯还能说出这样的话。  
“你是说，你只想维持兄弟的关系？和我？”

“是…我…对不起…”西里斯点点头，他可以感受到雷古勒斯极力克制的怒气，好吧，这不能怪他。西里斯自己都觉得自己很过分，但他又并不想让步。他不想被任何人标记，雷古勒斯虽然是他的弟弟，但是难保他以后不会爱上别的人。他是个优秀的巫师，也同样是个优秀alpha，年轻健壮，力量强大。任何omega都会愿意被他标记。

“哈…好…好…我答应你，只做兄弟。”雷古勒斯不得不用强大的理智来克制自己心中不断飙升的怒火。他是不是被一个omega小看了？即便这个omega是他的亲哥哥。

“谢谢你…雷古勒斯…”  
西里斯感激地低语，像是完全无视了雷古勒斯的怒气。

“…你还没跟我说，为什么会变成这样…忘记吃药了吗？”雷古勒斯深吸一口气，他决定换个话题，调整一下自己的情绪。

“不…我吃药了…可是不知道为什么它不太起作用…”  
西里斯皱着眉，喃喃地说道。方才情事中经历了太多次高潮，他现在依旧觉得全身脱力，但还是极力辩解。  
“大概是平常一直吃药…丛成熟开始就一直压制着生理性状吧…”雷古勒斯推测道，“所以…你以后打算怎么办？如果药对你没有用了…”  
“…我…雷尔…”西里斯从方才就一直在考虑这个问题，好吧，这要过分得多，可是这是他目前想到的唯一的解决办法。  
雷古勒斯的信息素是无味，这简直就是天生为自己准备的。  
“…雷尔…可不可以请你…”他这样想着，从雷古勒斯的怀中抬起头说道。  
雷古勒斯即刻明白了西里斯的意思，方才稍微平息下来的火气又冒了头，“你是想让我在你每次汛期时助你解脱？”  
他沉声问。  
西里斯点点头。  
“并且，不愿意被我标记？”  
西里斯又点点头。  
“还要和我，依然做兄弟？”  
“对…对不起…”西里斯再次点头，闭眼做好迎接alpha怒火的准备。

“哈？哈哈…”雷古勒斯气极反笑，下一秒便不再克制信息素的释放。一瞬间强大的压力向西里斯侵袭而来，逼得他不得不更往雷古勒斯的怀里靠。  
“雷尔…不要…不要这样…别…！”  
西里斯抑制不住身体本能的反应，在alpha强大而霸道的信息素下颤抖。他紧紧地揪住雷古勒斯身上的衣物，嗓音中渐渐夹带起脆弱的哭腔。

“这就求饶了？刚才不是还在说那些…残忍的话吗？”雷古勒斯真想再好好欺负蹂躏西里斯几轮，不然怎么能想出这样无情的方法。  
可是他舍不得，西里斯就是吃定他了。雷古勒斯叹了口气，收起了信息素，而后安抚起怀中的omega。  
“好了好了…没事了…我答应你…”  
雷古勒斯搂着还有些发抖的西里斯，哄诱着安慰。他觉得自己迟早有一天会把西里斯宠坏。而现在只是这意外的第一次，他看上的这个omega就已经那么任性了。

“真是调皮任性又难伺候的坏孩纸…”

这是雷古勒斯在与西里斯发生第一次关系后的评价。

而之后他们每隔一个月都要在这个隐秘的储物间干上一回，以缓解西里斯的汛期。  
这种关系已经持续了差不多一年，雷古勒斯在这段时间内已经相当熟悉西里斯的身体，知道怎样操弄能让他浪叫连连，怎样顶入能让他快速高潮。  
雷古勒斯对与西里斯的情事非常满意，毕竟也是自己的爱人，并不单纯只有交易。  
只是西里斯依旧不愿意被标记，雷古勒斯也不愿伤害他，每于是次都拔出来，将精华射入哥哥嘴里。  
好吧…他能理解西里斯的想法。的确，现在标记也不是一个好时机。被标记的omega有很大几率会受孕，目前还不是时机。


End file.
